I'll Drink To That
by Konaxookami
Summary: "Would you like to have a drink?" Rose figures now was as good a time as any to figure out the woman who had raised her, even if it was a 15 year old version of her who didn't know who she was.


Here. Have some snarky Lalonde feeling jams for Gristmas. I wrote this before we found out that the trolls/Dave+Rose would be taking a three year journey like Jade and John. I thought-gee, what would it be like for the Derse siblings to meet their young guardians? What would it be like for them-the two who had the weird and distant relationship with their 'parents' to meet up with them after they died?

Well. _I_ had to know at least. So I did this. Yup. It shouldn't be too bad, but since we still don' know EVERYTHING about R? Lalonde I had to sort of give it a shot in the dark. It shouldn't be too bad though. Nope, not at all.

It's been editted, but there may be some minor stuff I missed. If I did, ignore it, would you? Also Hussie owns Homestuck.

**I'll Drink To That**

* * *

><p>Rose wasn't as comfortable with the whole ecto-parentchild situation as Dave was. It was true enough though that Dave, being the Knight of Time and all, was used to these sort of paradoxes where he could potentially meet up with himself or his brother at any given point in time. Though, both admitted meeting their guardians as teenagers was was of the weirder aspects of the game. Mind you, these two had chatted with trolls from another universe, found out they were created by slime, and died in an elaborate hoax orchestrated by a man who had a cue ball for a head.

This was undoubtedly pretty fucked up.

Besides that, Rose felt strange that the normal feelings of animosity and constant annoyance were absent when she saw the girl who would grow into the woman she knew so well or perhaps..not at all. She felt a sense of pity when she saw the cuts and bruises marring the skin and the burns and dirt on the outfit she currently wore. She knew, that despite actually being two years younger than the girl before her, she felt years, decades older than her. The time in the Furthest Ring waiting for death had gone on forever it felt like. It was an eternity and she and Dave had a new look about them since returning to the land of the living.

So while Dave had gone off with his brother, the two deciding to have a 'Strider family cool as fuck feelings jam', Rose had sat herself down a little ways away from her mother and began to knit. The silence was palpable. Every once and a while she would glance over to see the girl hunched over her laptop, coding in a language she had no idea how to understand. She could see the fatigue, the despair in the hunched over shoulders and the way she was biting her lip. She wasn't so used to the silence as Rose was. Growing up in her house and then the eternity of the Furthest Ring where the only sound was your heart and your brother's voice had steeled her to silence.

She figures now was as good a time as any to figure out the woman who had raised her. Rising with all the grace that a thirteen year old god was afforded, she walked over to the girl, a smirk on her face. Her mother looks stunned, looking up at the Seer with tired but wide eyes. Rose clears her throat and gestures to the table she had been sitting at.

"Would you like to have a drink?"

She blinks, perplexed before smirking as well. Rose offers a hand and she took it, rising with a small grunt. "Didn't take you for a drinker Miss uh…" she tries to think of a proper name for the god before her and shakes her head, "Whatever, I'll take a drink. Sure could use one," she sighs, running a hand through hair only slightly longer than Rose's. She sees where the curl in her hair comes from. There's no way to beautify yourself out here in the game, so the slight bounce in her hair is all natural, just like Dave's brother's unnaturally spiky hair.

Rose chuckles as she takes a seat and folds her hands in front of her, pulling out the glass she had found on the dock what seems a lifetime ago from her Captchalogue and placing it on the table. "You'll have to mix the drinks though, I'm not exactly versed in alcoholic concoctions," Rose muses, and watches as the girl pulls a glass out of nowhere and a few bottles of something she'd rather not know the contents of.

"Well, you don't really look like the drinking type to begin with," Eyes that are closer to pink than purple eye her curiously as the girl's hands work at the drink combinations without even looking at it. She furrows an eyebrow, "You sure we're related?"

Rose chuckles and gazes down at the table, "I've asked myself that so many times I've lost count. But yes-We are most definitely related," Rose folds her hands and props her elbows on the table, using her hands as a chinrest, "So whatever strange feelings you must feel right now, mine are equal or perhaps greater," she sighs, "I knew that I would meet you and yet…"

The girl who would grow to be her mother pours a fruity looking mix into her glass and then to hers. "You two weren't all to subtle and shit when you saw us," she took a careful sip of her drink, "You cried. So did Strider's brother…Dave, right?" she questions and Rose hums, "Dave then. He doesn't strike me as the crying type. Why were you both crying? If you don't mind me playing the shitty moirail business or anything," she tosses in, waving a hand, "I'm so used to playing auspistice for Jake and Jane that's it's not even funny. And shit, Jane's my moirail and I've listened to her troubles so much surely my paradox sister/mother/daughter shouldn't be too bad," taking another sip of her drink.

Rose takes a careful sip of the drink, pleasantly surprised by the almost enjoyable taste and the burn it sends down her throat. This was so much better than the raw gin she was sure she had consumed after her mother's departure. She purses her lips and sighs, "Before we came to your session ours went a bit…" she trails off and her companion fills in the hole.

"Batshit crazy as fuck?"

"Yes," Rose takes a longer sip, enjoying the warmth it was causing in her limbs, "Our guardians, you four, were dragged into the game and we really didn't think much of it at the time but…" she pauses, trying to hold back the cracking in her throat as she remembers the way this girl looked, older and pale laying dead on the ground covered in blood, "All of you were killed. In both yours and Mr. Strider's case…we were the ones to find your bodies,"

"Oh." She pauses, taking a last swig of her drink, emptying it before she refills it, "That's…some heavy shit," she acknowledges.

"Heaviest shit that's ever happened I think," Rose chuckles humorlessly, "Triggered the end for me really. Went shithive maggots and went grimdark, then died, and committed dream suicide to become a god," she empties her drink but makes no move to refill it.

"All because I…well…the other me, died?" She asks, a frown on her face.

Rose nods, rubbing the neck of the glass in her hands, "Yes." She pauses for a long moment before she moves again. She reaches out and takes the girl's free hand, causing her to start. "You may not think of it now, but you will never realize how important someone or something is to you until it's gone," she warns.

The girl's hand is still behind Rose's but that's okay because it is warm and _alive._ She is quiet for a while, contemplating her drink, "I should probably go searching for her huh?" she whispers, "I really hadn't even fucking thought about whether she was okay or not. Shit…" she takes her hand from Rose's and holds it to her forehead, "Why the fuck didn't I think of her as being in danger?" her voices cracks.

"For the same reason I didn't worry about you," Rose interrupts and refills her glass calmly and holds it up, "Because we are Lalondes," she explains, "We can do whatever the fuck we think we are good enough to do-even if we really can't," she smirks, "We're too bullheaded to think any other way,"

The girl stares at her unbelievingly before answering the smirk with her own and raising her glass to tap Rose's. "Well…I'll drink to that."

"You'll drink to anything."

"Crafty bitch."

"I learned from the best."

They laugh, impossibly carefree for such a terrible world and they drink. Rose actually smiles when she looks at her mother, seeing a shy smile returned back at her, "And I will most definitely drink to that," she assures.

"To flight broads and crafty bitches."

They taps glasses again and knock back the drinks, finding a common ground on this chessboard world for the first time in either of their lives.

* * *

><p>Yup. Flighty broads drinking. This seriously cannot bode well for the Strider brothers. It cannot. But yes. I may do one for Dave and Bro, but I'm not quite sure yet. I'm working on a lot right now. So many irons in the fire. So. Many.<p>

But yeah, if you enjoyed it, even mildly, drop me a review in the little review box. It does a little fanfiction writer good it does. So very good. But anyways, thank you for reading!

**~konaxookami**


End file.
